Cold as Ice
by Shi-Woon
Summary: All Percy ever wanted was to be loved. Choosing to run away he meets the Boread's and finds the family that he wanted. But as soon as he finds them, it gets yanked away from him by someone much older than he could possibly imagine. Now join him and Khione on his journey to save his new family. They can't do it alone though, they need allies. Can they do it or will they fail?
1. I Meet the Goddess of Snow Khione

Cold as Ice

A/N: Hello everyone I decided that I would do a Percy/Khione pairing, since well there aren't many of them and I believe that this couple has potential since well no one really tries to write a full length story about them. The only ones I have read so far have been one shot and well they were good but I wished they would be continued. So now I figured I would take a crack at this couple.

Summary: All Percy every wanted was to be loved, but his mother didn't want him and his stepfather hated him. Deciding to run away he is in search of a family that will love him. Will he find his dream family? And what happens when he meets his brother many years down the road.

I don't own anything everything goes to Rick Riordan.

2nd A/N: This is an edit of the original chapter. I was having problems deciding with 1st or 3rd and this is being used as a test for me. I would like to hear what you all think of this point of view. Is it good is it bad, please tell me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this slight change.

* * *

Chapter 1 I Meet the Goddess of Snow Khione

**Percy P.O.V.**

Hello everyone my name is Percy Jackson and this is my story. First I shall start at the beginning, I am a child of Poseidon and I am the... oops sorry I cant say it. Khione is standing over my shoulder watching me as I record this. Now I don't know what to say other than that I hope you enjoy this story. What no Khione I don't want to do any training right now... Come on please, you just beat the ell out of me. Oh looks like I left the recorder on sorry. Back to the story.

My story now begins several years ago in my forgotten past. From what I can remember I was running through the woods trying to get away from a monster than had been pursuing me for weeks. Back then I had no clue where I was going or how I was going to get out of that situation. I was only 7 years old, and I knew nothing about the outside world. Now I bet most of you are thinking how I managed to survive out there at such a young age well that is a simple answer. Sadly it isn't the time to talk about that at the moment. Instead I will tell you why I ran away from home at such a young age.

Now why did I run away? Well my destiny to run away from home began the day I was born to Sally Jackson. I don't need to say it, but she is my mom or rather was. It was unfortunate but I wasn't the first child born to Sally, first came my twin brother and I came out next. When I look back on it I wished that I had never been born last but at the same time I am grateful. I now have a family that loves me in there own unique way compared to mom and stepdad.

Sally and Gabe loved my twin brother over me. Now if you didn't know Gabe was my stepdad and that is rather obvious. I don't know what attracted Sally to him but he was a large man with a beer belly. Most of his hair was gone and he smelled like 2 week old pizza. Or rather that was when I had last seen him. When I was reunited them he had changed somewhat but I am now getting ahead of myself.

Out of the two of us my brother was given the best treatment possible, and all I got was the barest necessities to survive. Gabe hated me with a passion but the feeling was mutual. Sally wasn't much better either, normally you'd expect a mother to be kind and caring to her children. Well okay she was kind to my brother but when she saw me it was obvious she hated me. Since I was to young to understand why I just went with it believing that she was in one of her mood swings.

Unlike Gabe's brown eyes Sally's eyes were blue, and when they weren't looking at me they were happy. At least in the family pictures I saw and none of them had a picture of me in any of then. But when her eyes turned to me they were basically asking 'What are you still here? Get out of my house before I kick you out.'

Even after years of being away from one another I still don't know why she hated me, but I accepted the life I was given. I had a roof over my head and clothes on my body, but if you saw me in person back then and ,any of you probably had if you lived in Manhattan. You'd see that I was suffering inside. No one loved me, and my heart ached for someone to love and acknowledge me.

I was nothing like a normal boy growing up. My body was thin from starvation, and my eyes...my eyes were hollow. From what an elderly woman said, I looked like someone that had been broken inside, and I thought she was right. The body I had wasn't mine. Instead I was servant who was tasked with serving Sally Jackson and her family. When I told her about my home life, she shrieked in fear and dragged to the nearest hospital. I can't remember the hospital very well, all I remember is a vague memory.

As soon as I was dragged into the hospital, I fell to ground. My body had been running on a stale piece bread that I had been given as payment for cleaning the kitchen.

The last thing I can recall is that I was in an out of consciousness. One time I woke up, I saw the elderly lady sitting next to holding my hand and whispering something in my ear that wasn't English. Another memory was that a doctor was sitting over me and he was pale. I may not have known what he was looking at exactly, but I just knew it was my body. I had several broken ribs and the skin above my heart was black. For days doctors rushed me back and forth between hospitals and fellow doctors and each one that saw me was shocked.

No child deserved this kind of treatment. Almost two weeks after being dragged to a hospital, I was returned to my family because they "were scared". Gabe made up this lie about how he had taken me to a park. One second he turned his back, and the next I was gone. Since I was still unconscious I couldn't voice my opinion and I ended up in that hell once more. When the door was locked and no one was around, Gabe pulled out his belt and gave me a total of 20 lashes against my back. Having gotten used to this kind of treatment, I accepted this was my life but one day all of that changed.

Walking home with the groceries in my arms, I came across a man in a trench coat. I couldn't see what he looked like because he had a large hat over his head that covered his face, but I could make out tiny details. He stood twice my height, and his arms were big and beefy. Just looking at his coat, I thought it was a matter of time until the coat gave way. Yet none of those things interested me. Instead what caught my attention was that this man or something had one eye and he was looking down at me with interest. The look was one of sadness, and pain.

Grabbing my arms he shook me wildly and I dropped the groceries surprised by his strength.

"Is your name Percy Jackson?" The man asked.

Not giving me time to respond. "Tell me are you the child Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," I stuttered.

This man was twice my height and if he wanted to, he could crush me like a grape. His arms were rough and had calluses. Unlike Gabe's palms though, this giants calluses were almost as wide as my shoulders. It felt weird but my shoulders fit like a lock and key with his palms and it made the situation all the more stranger. Whoever this guy was knew my name and I knew nothing about him.

"If you are indeed Percy Jackson, then listen well boy. I can't tell you all the details but if you don't run away from your family in the next 72hours your life will be in mortal danger. A man is currently pursuing you and if you stay with your family they'll be in mortal danger." The giant warned.

I may not trust this giant man, since he was a stranger and all. But just the sound of his voice told me that he was genuinely worried about me. Feeling something inside me warm up, I looked into the giants face and saw one large eye staring down at me. He was pleading for me to run away and if I didn't my life would be in mortal danger. While I may have no love for my family and I would love to see them suffer like I had for the past 7 years, I couldn't do it to them.

As much as I hated them, they brought me into this world and this was my life. Not there's. I wouldn't continue to serve them for the rest of my life. And if my life was in mortal danger then the first thing I must do is preserve my life from all possible dangers that are out there. Besides I have been dreaming of a certain family somewhere that is waiting for me up north. I don't know if it was a vision, but all this time I had ignored it and now I had a chance to go search for them.

After telling the giant I would heed his warning I ran home as quickly as my legs would carry me. I ran into a few pedestrians, but I didn't stay long enough to hear them shout at me. I ran like the wind and I was determined to make it home as quickly as possible. Someone was after me. That was what I didn't understand though. I was nothing more than a 7 year old that had yet to learn how to tie his shoes and someone was after my life. Despite a part of my head telling me not to trust the words of that stranger, that look he had in his giant eye told me otherwise.

I couldn't see any sign of hostility and as far as I could tell his eyes were kind.

Throwing my house door open, I ran inside and saw my brother sitting on the couch eating a bag of Red Hot Flaming Cheetos. In terms of overall appearance we looked almost like one another. We both had black hair, but my hair was jet black and his was ebony black. We both had sea-green eyes but for some reason his eyes were lighter than my own. My eyes were darker shade of green, and that was the only similarity between us. While I was thin and barely had the energy to move around, he was chubby and still had baby fat.

When I called him fat and overweight he cried and Gabe gave me 15 lashes. If I got something he didn't have, he cried and I got lashed. If I did anything that he couldn't, I got lashed. So in all most of my life I had been lashed and now I was about to leave his pig stain called family. Were my chances of survival alone and on the streets good? No. At most I would be lucky to live to survive a week but out there was better than being here and awaiting a death that I currently didn't want.

"Brother what are you doing here?"

I didn't respond, instead I charged into my room and grabbed the backpack I had been given on 6th birthday party. It wasn't anything special, but it was larger than most and could carry more things. Stuffing a few pairs of clothes inside, I ran to the bathroom and ransacked the entire room. Now that I look back on it, I didn't have to do that since I just grabbed a thing of toiletries and stuffed it inside.

Next was the kitchen and I took a weeks' worth of food and with the space left inside my bag I stuffed it into the extra pockets. Making sure everything was fastened and secure, I slung the bag over my shoulder and went to the door. Grasping the bronze doorknob in my hand, I felt someone grab my hand stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Brother where are you going?" he asked a little more forcefully.

Pulling my arm back I threw the door open and turned around facing my twin dead in the eyes, "This is the last time we will ever meet brother. I am running away and I have no intention to ever return. Once Mom, and Gabe return tell them this for me. I will never return and if we meet again... we'll they better hope we not meet again because I will myself as evidence to get them arrested for abusing me."

"Why are you running away? Mom and Dad love you."

Turning around and staring out the doorway I said these last few words, "They never loved me and I never loved them. Farewell." with that last word I ran out the doors unsure of where to go. The only thing I was sure of was that I would never return, but tears were running down my face. Those last few words my brother said affected me but it wasn't enough to make me regret my choices.

Now we can return to the present.

Currently, I found myself running through a forest of who knows where. The threat that giant told me ended up being true and with 5 hours of running away from home I was being hunted by something. I have never seen the things face, but when he was near I felt my heart beat rapidly and my body went numb with fear. No place I went was safe, and the most time I have gotten to sleep was an hour. At most, I was probably running on nothing more than 3 days without sleep.

I didn't know if the human body was meant to be awake this long. Especially with a young body, but I was determined to live at all costs. All the clothes I had when I left were now lying in a dumpster somewhere, and I had to resort to stealing from clothing stores. It wasn't right but I promised I would return them one day. Sadly like all my clothes before they were torn and worn out from the treatment I put them through. I've ran through sewers, thorn bushes, and many other things I don't want to mention.

But right now I was wearing a black t-shirt that had two swords crossed on the front and a blue plain jacket was unzipped was over that. A pair of purple jeans was keeping the cold at bay, but the stuff I put them through these past few days weren't great. Holes were forming along the seams and if I didn't a new pair soon they would likely tear and I would be half naked out in the snow covered forest. Thankfully my original shoes were able to handle this harsh treatment and my backpack was slung over my shoulder.

Leaning against a tree to take a breather, did I finally lose that monster yet?'I thought.

Sadly luck wasn't in my favor. A vicious roar tore through the forest and it made my heart freeze. That thing was nearby and if I didn't find a place to hide soon death was inevitable. Looking for a possible tree that could cover my frail body, I saw a large oak tree sitting in the middle of the other trees and I knew it was the best place to hide.

Trudging through the thigh high snow, I went around the tree and leaned against it hoping that the worst wasn't going to happen. My life wouldn't end here. There was so much more that I wanted to achieve. I want a family that will love and care for me. I want a home that I can return to each day without being shunned. But most of all I wanted to LIVE!

Taking my pack off and placing it in front of me, I unzipped it slowly hoping that the monster wasn't anywhere nearby to hear to the sound. Inside was a meager bag of granola bars and a pair of toiletries. No it wasn't the original one I had taken. This one was one that I had stolen but that doesn't matter right now. Taking the bag out, I pulled out a granola bar and tore the rapper off. Tossing it aside I completely forgot that something was pursuing me and this mistake proved to be my very undoing.

I suddenly feel backwards and the thing I saw standing above me was a familiar face. It was the giant man from earlier, but instead of a trench coat he wore battle armor and had a huge axe strapped to his back. If my limbs weren't shaking from fear, I would get up and run as fast and as far as possible before I accepted that my death was now inevitable.

This monster had tricked me and now I was paying more that mistake.

"Pick a boo Percy Jackson. It looks like I have finally found you and I can't wait to eat you." the giant said and I could have sworn that his mouth was watering. "But before I eat you, I want to see how far you are willing to go to survive.

Before I could move, he extended his great hand towards me and I suddenly regained the strength to move again. Pulling my body from the snow, I shot up and ran several feet before turning around to face him again.

His skin was the color of bronze and along his large arms I hundreds of lines running across them. Some were small little lines running down his forearm. While others were large thick indents in his arm. It reminded me of someone taking a spoon to your skin like ice cream and lifted up with as much force as possible to get that nice frozen milk. This wasn't milk though, it was flesh and for a brief second I could have sworn that I saw bones.

"So my food does want to live after all." The giant said with glee. "Well come on boy, hit me with your best shot." He extended his arms outward awaiting my next action.

Looking the giant over, I knew I would be able to hurt his upper body but his legs weren't covered in armor thankfully. Now that was the only place I could hit, but what really worried me was that a giant axe was strapped to his back and if I messed up I would get chopped in half.

No I can't think this way. Not now. I am in a life or death situation and right now my head must be in the game. I thought but it was hard to concentrate when the cold air was filling my lungs and it was getting harder to breathe. And now was the time to act brave than I really was.

"I won't be your food monster!" I shouted before squeezing my hands and charging recklessly at the giant with a battle axe.

What I didn't know was that the giant thought that it already had won. The giant was so arrogant that he thought it would be fun to let me have fun before I died. I looked at the giant and I knew that there was no way I could knock such a large creature down. I just didn't have the strength. And if the odds were stacked against me anymore I was doing my best to ignore the cold air but my arms were starting to get covered in snow that seeped through my coat. With all this water is was pulling my clothes down and all it did was add extra weight on my already frail body.

"If only there was a way to run away" I murmured but I continued on my suicide charge.

Speed was going to be what got me out of this disastrous situation. I looked around and spotted several thick branches in the snow, meaning that I had weapons. Now all I had to do was last until I found a way to knock him down. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I noticed a devilish smile creped on its face.

I'll wait him out and when he finally loses all his strength I will end this little game. The giant thought.

For 10 minutes I hit the giant as many times as I could but never once did I see him falter. Most of my "weapons" were now broken and what remained was this one thick one in my hand and another in the snow beside me. They were all I had and now I was facing the end of my run. My breathing was heavy and arms were taxed from all the swinging that I had done. But I still had to proceed.

Using my last reserves of strength I swung the branch landing a blow behind the giants' knee. My weapon couldn't handle the force behind my swing and the branch snapped in my hands. Thankfully it left several splinters in the giant's leg. Yelling in outrage that it had been cheated the monster swung its large meaty arm around trying to connect with my head. Ducking I rolled out of the way and grabbed another branch. Charging the giant one last time I tried the previous move again, but the giant had expected it and spun around. Passing by him I watched as his left leg came around and connected with my torso with a crunch.

Not expecting such a blow and having no chance to block, I took the full force of the kick and coughed up blood. Falling forward I folded my arms into my torso. The pain running through my chest told me that my ribs were fractured. It almost felt like a bone was stabbed into one of his lungs and now he was beginning to accept that the end was near. Breathing was starting to slow and my sight was incredibly blurry compared to several seconds ago. Falling forward I looked at the blood covered snow; if this was the end I wanted to at least face the stars one last time. Rolling over I looked at the night sky ignoring the fact that the giant had the tip of a tree raised above my torso.

"Cheater," I cried before coughing up blood again.

"I'd watch your words boy, you cheated the moment you spun around and hit me in the back of the knee!" the giant hissed.

Lifting the tree up the giant brought it down onto my torso but stopped it at the last second. The giant was hoping that he would be scared, but instead Percy had closed his eyes and a grin was on his face. He had given up and now he was awaiting the end like another great hero he used to know. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw that the tip of the tree was poking into my torso. It had pierced my skin and blood was leaking from the cut but I couldn't feel the pain. The tree was then pulled out before getting thrown away like everything else that had no point. Standing over my body he raised a leg before slamming it down into the snow beside my head.

"Congratulations Percy Jackson you have passed the test. I have spared you today but remember my name well boy. Next we meet I shall not be merciful. My name is Voltage and I am the prince of Cyclops!" Voltage shouted towards the sky daring anyone else to challenge him.

Once he said his name Voltage walked away disappearing into the snow covered forest. It may have been his desire to eat Percy Jackson since the day he saw him walking the streets of that human city, but when he saw the boy accept death he couldn't bring himself to kill the boy. Instead now he would wait until the day came when they would face one another again and only then would he kill him.

I laid there in the snow unable to move. My limbs were numb and my breathing was heavy, but slowly my breathing steadied. Most of my ribs were broken but I was grateful to be alive. Staring at the stars I suddenly felt the urge to close my eyes and sleep. Slowly my eyes closed and my vision was covered in darkness I could have sworn that two purple winged creatures were hovering above of me. One was bulky like a hockey player and the other was...

-Line Break-

Opening my eyes I was startled to find myself in a room. When I had lost conscious last I was somewhere in a forest on the verge of death, but now I found myself in a room that was dimly lit. From what I could tell the room was white but it was kind of hard to tell. The walls and ceiling were covered with pictures of either Hockey or Pizza. Pushing the blankets off half way, I got up halfway and looked around the room. As far as I could tell the room was like a normal room except for the hundreds of pictures staring down at me.

Opposite from where I currently I saw a flat screen TV sitting on top of a dresser. Unlike most TV's that I had seen in stores and at home, this TV was coated in a thick layer of what appeared to be ice. Beside the dresser were speakers that were as tall as both the TV and dresser combined. I couldn't see any trace of a window however. My best guess was that all the pictures were covering the windows but I did notice that some of the pictures were moving slightly.

I bet that is where the windows are. I thought. Man I feel stupid talking to myself when no one is standing across from me.

Staring at the walls I examined some of the pictures hoping to find out a little about this person. Some pictures showed a hand that must have been in front of the lens of a camera. A few even showed the top of someone's head but none of them helped me in the slightest. The best I could say was that whoever took these pictures was an idiot because a lot of the pictures were diagonal. I would have to tilt my head just to see what the picture really was but I didn't even know what half of these things were.

However one picture caught my attention. It had a knife stabbed into the picture but it showed a teenage girl that was sleeping peacefully on a bed. I didn't know what came over me but I wished that I could see her face. I wasn't able to make out any of her facial features; for it was a picture of her back but from what I could see. The girl had long black hair that went down her back. My guess was that her hair was waist length like my moms.

Oh who am I kidding her hair is probably longer than waist length. Most of her bed was covered in hair and if that wasn't enough some of hair was falling down the end of her bed. Before I even realized it I had been staring at the picture of this mysterious girl for several minutes now. Now before I continue let me tell you I didn't know why but this feeling suddenly lit up inside of me. I was certain that I had never met this woman before but the more I looked at the picture the more I felt a connection to her.

Who is she I wonder?

Placing a hand on my stomach realization dawned on me. I hadn't eaten since that fight and now I was hungry. Looking around for my bag, I was scared to see that it was nowhere nearby. The only thing I saw was maybe edible; was the pizza but I a voice in my head told me that it was probably covered in frost like the TV. Tossing the blankets completely off I figured it was best to find out where I was; then I would find something to eat.

Placing my head into my hands I tried to think about the last possible thing I could remember and how I could have possibly ended up in the room of all places. Wait. I remember seeing two purple bat things, but that was just a hallucination right? Damn I hate it when I can't think of anything clearly.

Figuring I had a better chance of getting answers if I found the owner of this room I pulled myself out of bed and tried to find a sign of a doorknob or something. For about 15 minutes I searched the pictures until I finally found the doorknob and it just happened to be underneath a picture of the mystery girl. Unlike the other picture this one showed her eyes and from the look of it she was incredibly angry. Her eyes were coffee brown and I couldn't help but wonder who she was again.

No get a hold of yourself. I need to find this rooms owner and hopefully I'll get questions. I wanted to believe that I would get answers but the logical part of my mind was telling me that just maybe I didn't want to find the owner of this room. He/She could be as dangerous as that Cyclops named Voltage or whatever he called himself.

Rubbing my cold arms I grasping the knob in my fingers. It was cold but I turned the knob and pushed the door open. At first something was blocking me from getting out but I stepped back and with a kick the door flew open drowning my vision with a bright light. Now I know bright light = heaven well let me tell you something important. I wasn't ready to pass on to the afterlife so in my infinite wisdom I ran into the light when I suddenly lost balance and tripped.

Sliding across the room I tried to stop myself and grabbed hold of the nearest thing I could. It just happened to be a couch but it was coated in nothing but ice. Speaking of ice the entire floor in this room was ice as well but it was slick. Struggling to pull myself up and not fall again I looked around the room to get a better view of my surrounding and I was to say the least amazed by how large the room was. The room looked large enough that I could stash several years worth of food into this one room.

Food. My stomach grumbled in protest and I looked around this new room hoping to find some source of nourishment and was depressed to see frozen apples sitting atop a table that looked long enough to seat maybe 30 people.

(I don't want to be technical about the room but Khione is making me write this part so sorry all.)

The room was a 40ft high vaulted ceiling, with huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall and more corridors branched off to the left and right. I would have considered the room amazing but all the ice made the room a little frightening. A fine layer of frost covered the furniture. The curtains didn't budge; for they were frozen solid, and the ice-coated windows let in a watery light from the sunset. Even the ceiling was furry with icicles, as for the stairs, I was sure I'd slip and break my neck if I tried to climb them.

Despite all these dangerous items, I couldn't help but feel some type of connection to this room. I couldn't explain this feeling like everything else lately but it felt like something or someone was calling out to me. Deciding that I shouldn't be here, I turned around looking for the door that I had come out of and I was scared to see the door slam shut.

Feeling something moving underneath my feet I looked down and saw that the ice had turned into snow and now some of it was moving in the direction that I had come from. Watching the snow shift I looked up from my feet and saw that the door was now gone. Now I knew something was wrong. Ice doesn't turn into snow does it?

Well that option is gone isn't.

A girl's voice said, "So you finally chose to wake up boy." I spun around and looked up the stairs and I lost all brain function.

I'm not joking here; I seriously lost all brain function because of how far away the top looked now that I was facing the stairs directly. those eyes were coffee brown. Then it hit me, this girl was that same girl in the room I was in or rather her picture was. The only difference was that her hair wasn't touching the ground, then again I couldn't see anything from this far away.

For a second she didn't look at me but when she did. There was no expression, no smile, and no friendliness. Yet none of that mattered. I couldn't explain this feeling and if you were with me you would probably think I was crazy or stalkerish. I only just met her and she was arguably the most beautiful girl that I had even seen in my life.

Yah I know. How am I; able to make a bold claim well let me tell you something. In my month of running away from Voltage I met several kind of girls that gave me food and sent me on my way. Yet something worried me, when I ran past them and looked back to say thank you they were gone. it was almost like they had melted into the snow or turned invisible.

"Father will want to meet you Percy Jackson," the girl said.

In the back of his mind, I wondered how she knew his name; but mostly I was concerned by how cold she was treating me. We had just met and she was already treating me like a nuisance. Then again I was in her house so that was understandable. I was nothing more than a guest and the least I could do was go with her quietly right?

"Umm… where am I exactly?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

Guess I couldn't just go up quietly oops.

The girl tilted her head, like she wasn't used to people asking her questions when she gave an order. "Your questions will be answered at a later time Percy Jackson. But first my father wishes to speak to you."

Seeing nowhere to turn, I decided that my desire to get answers was more important than my need to ask questions. Besides if the situation turned into something I couldn't handle, I could always run away right?

As if the girl read my thoughts, "Percy Jackson if I were you I'd not think about running away. I promise you that no harm shall come to pass, until my father passes judgment."

Losing that option I sighed in defeat and started my long climb up the frozen staircases to the…Ice Princess. No Ice Princess doesn't work, hmm maybe Ice Queen. Yah that defiantly works, she had the look of a queen anyways. But her personality was…troubling.

Every once in awhile she'd stare down at me and smile, but there was no warmth in her expression. Instead she regarded me like a science experiment—that she couldn't wait to dissect. Finally reaching the top and nearly slipping again I noticed that she stood nearly a foot taller than him. I was thankful she wasn't twice my height but that was for another time. Taking in the cold air, I looked down the steps and was surprised by how far away the floor looked. I could have sworn the climb wasn't that hard but now it looked frightening.

Maybe it's because you didn't look down. The voice in the back of my head said trying to agitate me.

"Come, King Boreas is waiting." The girl said spinning on her heel and walking down the hall.

Rubbing my cold arms, I followed behind her in silence. The only sound was that of her stiletto high heels click-clacking against the frost ice covered floor. Continuing to walk in silence I couldn't help but wonder how the girl could walk through the hall without being affected by the cold air. Freezing winds were continuing to blow back and forth. Once I was done rubbing my arms and regaining warmth in them I went to my hands and started to them up when suddenly they got ice cold—burning cold. Pulling my hands away from one another, I saw my palms were smoking with frost. Taking my eyes away from my hands I saw the girl was looking at me.

"Warmth is not a good idea here," the princess advised, "Now please, this way."

Continuing their walk down the hallway we found ourselves in front of a set of oaken doors carved with a map of the world. In each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing wind. I have never seen these doors once in my life but I somehow knew all the wind guys were winter. They were blowing ice and snow from every corner of the world. The princess turned. Her coffee brown eyes were shining, and I suddenly felt like I was a gift she was waiting to open.

"This is the throne room," she said. "Now be on your best behavior, Percy Jackson. My father can be… chilly. I will translate for you, and hopefully you can explain what you're doing in my domain."

"Umm… princess," I managed while she turned to look at him. "You say you're going to translate for me, but I don't even know who you are. Can you please tell me your name?" I asked still dazed by how beautiful this girl was.

What I may be a boy but I know when a girl is pretty alright. Get off my back sheesh.

The girl sniffed with distaste and for a second I feared that I may have angered her. "I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. Even in the ancient times the Greeks didn't know me well. Their island homes were too warm, too far from my domain. I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow."

She stirred the air with her finger, and a miniature blizzard swirled around her—big, fluffy flakes as soft as cotton. Knowing that, I felt a sadness grip my heart as I watched her. The both of them had been left alone and no one cared to even look at them, but unlike myself she had been alone far longer and now one question was running through my head.

"Wait you're a goddess? Like immortal and everlasting. And having all those magical powers, like flying and stuff?" I asked.

Khione sniffed in distaste, I had dared to ask her such a stupid question. "Boy I'd watch what you say in front a goddess. You could make one angry, demi-god." To prove her point frost started to grow on my leg but instead of it being ice cold it was burning cold.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," I said shuffling my feet back forth. "And why did you call me a demi-god?"

Khione looked at me like I was crazy but she responded with. "What you don't know what you are?" she asked appalled.

Walking over to a window I placed my hand on the foggy glass. It was cold at the touch but nothing else mattered, instead I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Remembering I was in the company of a woman, I had to act tough. Rubbing my eyes I turned back to face Khione and saw that she still had her emotionless expression.

"I ran away from my home a month ago. The only thing that I know is that I'm 7yrs old and I have no family. Now I am on my own and ever since I have been chased by monster since who knows how long."

"I see, so that explains your ignorance of even your own heritage. So like me you have been abandoned but in a different way. The Greeks didn't respect me and your family didn't care for you. I wonder though, do you know how it feels to be invisible?" she asked.

That question surprised me a little, but I felt that way. All my life I had been invisible and I believed that I was the only one that had been born this way. Yet now I found someone just like me and I felt… happy for the first time. Someone was like me and I wasn't truly alone in this world, at least not yet.

"Khione I am just a 7yr old boy, but I understand how it feels to be invisible," I said."Yet I can't understand how people wouldn't know about you. That miniature blizzard you made was… beautiful." I blurted out that last part and I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Looking out of the corner of my eyes I could have sworn Khione's cheeks were red, but she spun around facing the oak doors. Maybe I was hallucinating but it was impossible to tell.

Khione meanwhile had never felt this way before; her hands were sweaty and her body was beginning to warm a little. And if sweating wasn't enough her normally frozen heart was beating at a steady pace compared to the normal one or two beats every 20 seconds.

Standing there I watched as Khione waved her hand and a mirror of ice suddenly shot from the ground and levitated right in front of her. I could have sworn my eyes shot out of my sockets because that was so cool. Nothing like that had ever happened before and I could have sworn that it was magic.

For a few seconds she stared at her reflection, and as soon as it had appeared it vanished. She rose her heeled foot and sent it right into the mirror breaking it into hundreds of tiny pieces. Just seeing made me promise myself to never anger her or I might end up like that mirror.

'Why am I not above my emotions? The boy… no Percy Jackson just said a few words, and now my heart is beating rapidly?' Khione thought as she stared at her hands that were now twitching slightly.

"Damn you Aphrodite," Khione hissed. "I know this your trick isn't?" she asked.

"Khione are you alright?" I asked startling her.

Khione looked back enough that she was able to see my face probably, but I wasn't able to see hers. I don't know what she was looking at but whatever it was turned out to be important enough that she would look at me for maybe a good 45 seconds before turning around.

I didn't know it but I learned several years later that she was shocked to see that I genuinely cared. Never in her long life had she ever met someone that cared for her enough that they were willing to ask.

"I'm alright now come," Khione said waning nothing more than to get away me. The oaken doors blew open, and cold blue light spilled out of the room. "I hope you enjoy the conversation with Boreas."

Khione cursed in Ancient Greek unsure of why she said that all of a sudden. She was supposed to be cold, not kind so why was she feeling this way so suddenly. I stood beside Khione watching the blue light drown out my sight. Most would have been scared of this light but it was calling to me. I felt like I was home and without any second thoughts I stepped forward knowing that whatever awaited on the other side of this light was something very interesting.

* * *

Anyways tell me what you thought about the point of view. I hope you liked it because I liked writing it. See you all next time and please don't forget to review it helps me become a better writer and who knows maybe in the future I might write a book but that has yet to be decided.


	2. I take Percy to meet my father

Cold as Ice

Authors Note: Hello everyone how are you doing? Anyways now I'll answer some questions. Now everyone else, thank you but I am sorry for not responding to your reviews. I instead am going to answer people who ask me questions.

Summary: All Percy every wanted was to be loved, but his mother didn't want him and his stepfather hated him. Deciding to run away, he is in search of a family that will love him. Will he find his dream family? And what happens when he meets his brother many years down the road.

Authors Note 2: This is an edit of the original. Unlike the first this one is Khione's P.O.V, and it is significantly different. Now please understand the plot is still the same. When you read I ask that you have a open mind because there are some things I put in that can only make sense if you believe it can happen. Anyways I hope you enjoy see you all next time. One last thing these chapters are now going to be like the Kane Chronicles. And by that I mean Khione and Percy will talk before the story begins.

I own nothing it all goes to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 2 I take Percy to meet my father

Khione P.O.V.

Khione here, well anyways I will be taking charge of the story for a little while. Percy is off training with... someone and that is all that I need to tell you. When he comes back I will return the recorder to him but until then it is my turn to tell our story together. I don't where he left off so I will check the clipboard. Ran away from home, check. Fought the Cyclops Voltage, check. Meet me his future...ah I better not talk about that, check. Ah here we are the throne room. Now I hope you enjoy, but honestly I hated that day.

I watched Percy walk into the throne with no hesitation. I didn't want to say anything but I was surprised by how fearless he was. No mortal had stepped past these doors without looking back once but he did it like it was nothing. Taking my place beside him, we walked side by side in silence. The only sound was the snow crunching underneath our feet. Snow flakes were raining down from the ceiling but it was of no importance.

Wherever I walked snowflakes would fall like they were drawn to me, and in a way they were. I was the Goddess of Snow you know.

Within 20 feet of the room though, I heard the sound of something or rather someone chattering. Out of the corner of my eye Percy was shivering. At first I was going to ask why he was freezing but I realized it would be a stupid question. He didn't have a coat and the hairs on his arms were up-right. Of course he was going to be cold and the longer I stared at his body the more I noticed that there were several scars running down his body that I didn't notice before.

Yes I know what his body looks like and honestly I don't care what any of you think. When my brothers brought him home they begged me to heal the boy and the first thing I noticed was that several of his bones were fractured. I ended up demanding them to tell me what happened but I got nothing out of them and went back to work. But somehow I wasn't able to notice the injuries at all when I had taken his shirt off to heal him.

_I wonder what could have possibly caused those injuries._ I thought before raising my hand and snapping my fingers.

I didn't want to hear his constant teeth chattering so I made a coat appear out of nowhere that wrapped around Percy. The coat was made from a black bear I had killed myself. The coat was mostly black except for a few minor additional colors. It was a little difference compared to most coats but I never cared enough to fix it because I rarely wore coats and when I did the longest they were worn was maybe 5 or 10 minutes. There were several streaks of red and blue sticking to the fur. Now why was the black coat red and blue in certain areas? Well that was an interesting story.

My foolish immortal brothers Zethes and Cal thought it was funny to cover my coat in paint. When I found out what they did I nearly ripped their wings off but I stopped short of maiming them. I may hate them for ruining my coat but they had uses when I needed them and if they didn't have there wings then they would almost be entirely useless except for annoying me to no end.

But sometimes I wondered why they were ever born, I was born a full goddess and they were born demi-gods. But like I said they had there uses even though they were idiots more than half the time.

Like carrying my bags, or just when I felt like punching something. But instead of punches I used my feet and you can guess how that turned out. Almost always I wear high heels and high heeled boots and when I feel like hitting Zethes. I use my feet more than anything. The only times I honestly use my hands is to maim Zethes and Cal. It usually involved me grabbing there wings and pulling as hard as I possibly could, sometimes I would hear a tearing sound and that meant only one thing.

I won't go into detail on how Zethes looked after these daily treatments but I will say is that he needs at least 3 hours alone time to fix his face. Then there was my brother Cal. That sat excuse for a brother. When I am angry at him I don't put him through the ringer as much as Z. Why? Let me just say that I am not merciful. When I am angry I show no remorse to those that dare to stand in my way. But that is not the point. The reason I don't injure him as much is that when I first met that idiot; I froze half of his brain.

Turns out when you freeze a part of someone's brain they turn into a retard. Who knew? I sure didn't but that wasn't the point either. Since I never took time to fix that injury I inflicted I left him like that because I really didn't want to see his "other" half. When he was able to use his brain more…effectively he had dared to call me the ugliest woman he had ever seen.

Anyways now you know that story, but I realize this isn't about me. Now back to Percy's story.

"Khione thank you for the coat." Percy said suddenly.

No one had thanked me before and this was definitely the first. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy wrap his arms around his torso trying to keep the warmth as close to him as possible. While I would have liked nothing more than to coat his arms in frost I couldn't bring myself to do it surprisingly.

(No Percy I didn't cover your arms in frost because I thought it would be wrong. I stopped myself from doing it because of your injuries. What? I am not blushing.)

Well in short I had somewhat of a soft spot for children. Once I had a son but I threw him into the sea, but I am getting off of the point again. I didn't cover his arms in frost this time because my father decreed that when someone was in his throne room I had no right to freeze him/her and they were his "guests". The only time I could was when I was outside of the throne room and that wasn't often.

Most demi-gods didn't know of me or my father and the knew didn't know how to get here. Then there were those fewer who had dared to show up here and were now the ice sculptures that decorated my fathers throne room. Some wore armor from the days in Ancient Greece and others wore current day camouflage. The one thing they all shared was that weapons were drawn but the look on there faces were priceless. They were all scared shitless because they were told that they were going to be killed and in there infinite wisdom they tried to stop the inevitable.

Ignoring Percy Jackson's thanks, we continued the long walk through the snow to the other side of the throne room. Where my father Boreas was waiting patiently but I never understood why he didn't meet guests half way. I knew better than to ask though; I wasn't scared of the old man but the reason I didn't ask was that knew why he didn't meet anyone half way except for my mother. He sat on his ass while I worked day and night to keep the world cold.

(Yes Percy it is my job to keep the world cold. I am the goddess of snow after all. Now are you going to talk to me all day or am I going to continue the story. Now that I think about it why aren't you training?)

I hated that mortal idea of global warming but that for another time and place and this wasn't the time. When I heard only the sound of my heels crunching in the snow I realized that something was wrong. Originally the sound of Percy's shoes crunching in the snow mixed with my heels but now he wasn't walking beside me anymore. Turning around I saw him 20ft away staring up towards the ceiling with what appeared to be a look of amazement. His eyes were glowing and his jaw was open and if it could open any wider I bet that it would touch the ground.

Following his eyes I realized that he was staring at the Aurora Borealis. Or as I liked to call it, 'The Demi-God Killer. Otherwise known as the DGK'

That is such a stupid name. Demi-God Killer. Couldn't you have come up with anything oh I don't know; more warlike. A voice said in the back of my head.

I know it is a stupid name but I don't care what you think. Anyways those lights have that name because any mortal that lays eyes upon for an extended period of time dies. Now get out of my head Chione. I demanded to my Roman half.

"Khione," Percy asked. "What are those lights?"

Before I knew it I sighed in relief and was surprised by the fact that I had been holding my breath in this entire time and I didn't even know it myself.

The lights haven't gotten to him yet, but unless you take his eyes off of the lights he will die and you will get in trouble with dad. Chione said abruptly.

"Those lights are called the Aurora Borealis," I said wanting to his and Chione's conversations as quickly as possible.

"Aurora Borealis," Percy murmured. "What is it?" he asked.

This boy and his questions about lights were beginning to get on my nerves. Normally I would have shoed him off but when he was brought here, my father took an interest in him. I wasn't sure what the look was exactly. Because it was a mix between getting a birthday present and having a gift that he didn't really want. Either way, Percy was placed in Cal's room for several days and now he was being taken to meet dear old dad.

Deciding not to respond to his foolish question; I decided to stand waiting to see if Percy would die here or not. For several minutes I stood there waiting and checking my fingers when I realized something was terribly wrong. Feeling my body getting drawn to him, and no it wasn't anything emotional. It is hard to explain but it was like something was pulling me to him and I couldn't possibly resist no matter how much I wanted to.

Standing over his body, I looked into his eyes and saw they were hollow and lifeless like someone that had been broken.

No he couldn't have possibly seen it already could he? I thought.

Spinning around I looked into the Aurora Borealis and saw a large hand reaching down. Seeing the hand I turned around and saw that Percy was saying something in ancient Greek under his breath. I couldn't make out what he was saying but it sounded like he was crying. Something in his life had been upturned and now he was calling to the spirit of the Aurora Borealis to take his life away and end the suffering and torment that he had been going through his entire life.

Grabbing hold of his shoulders, I resisted my natural instincts to freeze everything I touched and focused on shaking him free of his trance. I shook him back and forth but got no response. As his body began to get paler and paler I watched as his spirit left his body and reached out towards the hand that had gotten closer. Seeing that I was under a limited time frame I tried harder to knock him out of this trance but whatever was causing it was much harder to stop than most.

'Wait why do I care about this boy? If he dies I won't be asked continuous questions right?' I asked myself.

'Because.' Chione said. 'If the boy dies then Boreas will make your life a living hell. You should know how angry Boreas is when someone dies in the throne room. Besides he wants to see this demi-god personally.'

'Fine I'll save him but just to save my own skin.' Chione didn't respond.

Sometimes I wondered why I was given a Roman personality when I hated Rome and everything it stood for with a passion. If there was anything I liked about Rome it was when it was finally conquered; and out of the ashes came the Byzantine Empire.

Turning my attention back to Percy, I knew that shaking him wouldn't work anymore. Punching? No. If I punched him I would most likely kill him. He wasn't immortal and couldn't heal like my brothers.

'What about kissing?' Chione.

'Kissing? Hell No! I will never kiss a boy for a reason like this.' Running through my options I had only two possible choices left to me.

Kicking and Slapping.

Both were equally bad but if I didn't do something. Well that was self explanatory. Choosing to go with the latter, I pulled my right hand back and slapped Percy as hard as I possibly could without taking his head off of his shoulders. It was fast, quick and nearly impossible for me to stop once it went. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the hall and his head snapped back as I pulled my hand back in pain.

Gripping my hand with the other I stared at it and was surprised to see my palm was beet red. Taking my eyes off of my palm I looked up at Percy and saw that a small wall of water had suddenly formed on his cheek. The shape that it took was like a snake but it slithered around a little before making a hissing sound. Running up his cheek I watched in surprise as the water sank into his skin vanishing entirely.

'This child is a son of Poseidon!' I thought.

'Of course he is a son of Poseidon. It took you long enough genius.' Chione said.

'There are supposed to be no children of the big three. Then again Poseidon was never one to keep promises huh?' I asked myself.

'How should I know. You were the one who dated Neptune. I never met him once in my life.' Chione said sadly.

I knew that Chione had a fascination with Poseidon and that was something I was annoyed with. I had spent several years with the god and there was no way in Hades that I would let Poseidon or his Roman form Neptune touch my body again. Chione and I shared the same body but not the same personality or mind. While she like the sea god I despised him but at least I had my reason to hate said god.

Now that I knew Percy was a son of Poseidon I could take my anger of him out on his son. I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on him because of something his father did a long time ago but the more I thought about that time the more I wanted to take my anger out on the sea. Squeezing my hand and making a fist I sent it flying towards Percy's gut and right as it was about to make contact. I felt someone's cold hand grab hold of my shoulder before throwing me backwards.

Doing a back-flip I landed on my feet. Not able to hold my body weight up I dropped to one knee in surprise, looking up from the snow covered floor I saw my father Boreas standing before me. His normally emotionless eyes were filled with mirth and I just knew that he didn't approve of my action.

In terms of appearance he kept with the normal style that most gods had after moving to America. He had suit that was so white that it looked like snow. His hair was slicked back and ice crystals hang from his freshly combed hair. He didn't have a mustache, but he had a beard that had icicles hanging from the tips. In all he looked like a really old business man that had just walked out of a blizzard unscathed.

Did I forget to mention that he had purple wings to? Oops looks like I did. Well anyways he had purple wings like my brothers and that was something I was grateful to not being born with. Those hideous wings were ugly as hell and why would I need those to fly when I could just use the winds to fly or levitate myself upwards. Just by levitating I can reach more difficult places. But that didn't matter right now; instead I was fuming with anger.

"Father," I shouted in French. "Why did you stop me? I was about to knock him out of his trance. Don't you want him to live?" I demanded. "If I don't do anything right now, he'll die and it will—" I was silenced by him back handing me before jumping back and landing next to Percy.

"You dare to slap me?" I fumed as my anger rose and the room reacted to my emotions. The snow around us was churning and it was ready to explode upon my command.

"Khione you are very foolish," Boreas mocked angering me even more. "Had I let you punch him like you were, he would have surely died. Even after being around for several millennia you haven't mastered the ability to control your godly strength." Boreas taunted like he was better than me.

As my anger increased to an uncontrollable level I turned all the snow in the throne room into solid ice with a single thought, "How dare you claim that I can't control my own strength!"

Waving my hand a 7ft column made of ice rose from the ground next to me. Reaching out towards it, I gripped the brace of the column and ripped it right off of the ground. This was nothing compared to heavier things that I have thrown before. Looking at my "father" I glared before turning around and throwing it towards his throne. Watching it sail across the throne room I destroyed all the magical barriers standing in its way.

I had hoped it would crush his throne but sadly it didn't even make half the distance. Once it passed the honor guard of ice sculptures it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Turning back to face my father I found him towering over me. He normally stood at 10ft but now he was maybe 30ft tall and to most people he would look very intimidating. But this was nothing compared to me. If he wanted to play this height game then I would play.

Changing my height so that I was equaling his again, I glared at him before demanding, "What the hell are you looking at?" not responding I went to his previous claim. "I can control my strength easily and that little display is more than enough for you old king."

Chuckling Boreas placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "My sweet—sweet Khione. You are too angry for your own good. How do you expect to ever win a man's heart with such a cold personality?" He asked.

"What does winning a man's heart has anything to do with this?" I demanded. "No what am I saying, back to the point at hand. Unless I hit that boy right now he will die."

"Oh do you care for that demi-god?" Boreas asked batting his eyes.

He was exactly like his sons. Annoying and was able to get on my nerves much easier than them. And since he was a god I couldn't do anything against him because he would either flash away or fix whatever injury I inflicted on him. The only known injury I knew he couldn't heal from, or rather not as quickly was if I hit him with one my symbols of power.

It may be hard to understand but I will explain to you. If a god fights a god neither can injury each other severely, unless said god uses his symbol of power. For example if Poseidon was to stab me with his trident and I managed to get away the wound wouldn't heal instantaneously. Now why was that? Well it is because a symbol of power is one of our most powerful weapons ever made. They were basically meant to be the ultimate weapon each god had so that if a time came when we fought amongst one another our personal weapons would cause the most carnage.

Now do I have a symbol of power? Of course I do most of them I was born with but currently one was in my possession at all possible times. I won't tell you what mine is but maybe I will later. Anyways back to why I can't hurt my father. For decades I have tried to dispose of him because he was nothing more than senile old fool but each time I tried he got away from me.

Despite being several hundred years older than myself he was much older and I knew only one explanation as to why. He was a 3rd generation Titan and he was given the fastest reflexes of any known god or titan. But that is another story for another time.

"I don't care what happens to that boy," I said but I knew that I was lying to myself. "You said that you wanted to meet him personally and if he died before meeting you I would be at the end of your wrath."

Boreas smiled and I realized that he was toying with me and was waiting for me to slip up. Not wanting to give the benefit of the doubt I waited for his response knowing what to expect. Sadly I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

Shrinking back down to a mortal man's size he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and turned to face me, "I saw the boy. Now I have no need for him. You see." Squeezing Percy's shoulder tightly, I saw steam come off of his shoulder and ice start to crawl across his arm and was beginning to encase his body and then I realized what he was doing. Percy was being turned into a ice sculpture like everyone and everything else that came before.

Before I knew what I was doing I cried in outrage at what he was doing. Extending my hand outwards a giant sword shot from the ground and I grasped it in my hand. Turning back to Boreas my eyes were filled with a deep hatred for him. Raising the sword over my head I brought it down on him without any hesitation and cut a large gash in his throne room so big that it could be the Grand Canyon's long lost brother.

Pulling the sword from the ice covered floor, I looked and saw that Boreas was missing. Worst though, was that Percy was missing as well. Fearing that I had struck Percy down as well, I dropped my sword and realized I had acted out of anger towards my father. While I may hate my father with a passion never once did I try to strike him down like that in anger? Yet when he was beginning to encase Percy in ice I acted as if he was someone that I needed to protect at all costs.

'Why did I act out of anger like that?' I thought before the sound of my Boreas's laugh echoed throughout the hall.

Looking up I saw Boreas hovering above my head. Percy was draped over his shoulder like a leather guard mortal's used when they wanted to have birds of prey as pets. Don't ask me why I knew that. I just did since I spent some time down in the mortal world and honestly I wasn't impressed. Mortals as a whole were a disgusting species that needed to be put back in place.

They thought all gods were make-believe and that the Christian God was the one true god. That was just some sick joke and they didn't know how "real" all other religions really were. While I may not have met other gods save for the Romans and Greeks, I heard from Hermes that he had met the Egyptian God Thoth and apparently the meeting didn't go so well.

Then there was the food that all mortals ate. Hot dogs, hamburgers. etc. Everything that they ate reeked of grease. Now don't get me wrong I liked eating meat as much as the next girl, eating meat every single day from various places. Like fast food restaurants was not my idea of good food.

"Khione," Boreas's voice was like that of a loudspeaker. "You say you don't care about this demi-god. Yet you acted in anger when I was about to turn him into an ice sculpture. Do you mind telling me why you care? You acted out of desperation after all."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said but I felt wrong to say that for some reason.

Seeing my chance again I brought my sword up and split the ceiling in half allowing the Aurora Borealis to escape the confounds, of Boreas's throne room. Looking for any trace of my father I saw a body falling towards from. Someone had dropped something high up in the sky and now it was plummeting towards me at an unimaginable pace.

For a second I wondered who it was and then it hit me, _Percy!_

Not wasting any time to think as to why he was falling from the sky I shrank back down to the mortal size I was when we had first met. Controlling the winds in the throne room I shot upwards like a missile determined to reach Percy before he fell into my father's domain. When I was with 10inches of grabbing hold of his body I saw something out of the corner of my eye coming from the left at an incredible speed.

Seeing no way to get Percy and dodge whatever was coming, I chose to be injured rather than saving myself. I don't know what drove me to think that way, but it was just the right thing to do. Besides I could always heal myself instantly anyways. Grabbing Percy by the collar of his fur coat I felt something large and muscular collide with my hip with such force that had I not expected it. I had been knocked out of the sky faster than I could possibly think, _ouch_.

Falling back towards my father's penthouse I wrapped my arms around Percy's body and braced for a hard landing. Slamming into the ground, a shockwave went out in all directions. With the snow and dust clearing I checked Percy for any possible injuries and saw none that were significant.

Placing him on the floor beside me, I got up and looked to see who had dared to attack me earlier. Hovering above me was none other than Zethes and Cal. Two idiots that I was now going to turn into ice sculptures myself. I won't go into detail as to what they look like but I will give a short description.

Zethes looks like a teenager with a bad case of acne all over his face. Cal was a big bulky man that was more brawn over muscle. Anyways both of them wore body armor and had their signature blades in their hands. Two long jagged blades of ice were in both of their hands while there purple wings flapped keeping them in the sky high above me.

"I hope your both ready to die." I said with venom in my voice.

Calling two swords to my hands I waited for a second before two extremely long blades shimmered into existence in both of my hands. Slamming them together to get a feel for my new weapons a halo made of ice formed around me and I knew these weapons were ready to taste the blood of immortals. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Percy's eyes were no longer hollow but he wasn't moving exactly. It was almost like his body was still in a trance and if that was the case I would break it once I finished breaking my brother.

Turning my attention back to Zethes I saw that a grin was plastered on his face.

"This is going to be fun dear sister," Zethes said. "I have been waiting for the day when I could attack you when you are at your weakest. And now that this day has come I will get you back for making fun of me and getting all the presents first."

Lowering my sword for a second, "What the hell are you talking about you idiot? I have never been stronger than I am right now."

"Destroy, Hockey." Cal said before Zethes hit him with the butt of his blade.

"You can't fool me Khione. Father said you are at your weakest because of that boy. If we succeed in hurting him then you will become so weak that we can finally get our revenge on you for these past millennia together."

Turning to face my father's throne I saw him sitting on his throne cross legged and he had a grin on his face. So this was your plan this entire time old man. Fine, I'll play your game and I will kill your favorite sons.

Looking up at Zethes, "I don't know what father told you but I will end your miserable lives right here and right now." A tornado of snow swirled around me, moving to my emotions. "I will make you both unrecognizable."

With that finally thought I vanished and appeared right behind Zethes. His wings were barely touching my back but I could sense the fear radiating off of him. He probably thought he made a mistake but it was too late for that. They were a part of whatever game Boreas had and they were his pawns. And since they were pawns they were for all intents and purposes expendable.

"Khione wait I didn't meant it." Zethes cried. "This was all fathers' plan I did—"

Not wanting to hear excuses or his voice for the matter I turned around and with a flash of light I brought my swords down onto his back. My sword's cut through the armor like in was made of tin foil. He was nothing more than an immortal demi-god while I Khione. Was a full born goddess unlike these idiots.

Before he could fall I grabbed him by his wings and held him there dangling. Twisting his wings in my hands he cried out in pain and that was music to my ears. Turning his little head to face me, he saw that I had no emotion other than anger on my face. Tossing him upwards he screamed in fear as I raised my left leg up. As he passed my hips I brought my stiletto heel down onto his pour head. With a loud crunch Zethes screamed out in pain as he dropped towards the ground below.

Sadly I didn't get to see the crater he made. Turning to face Cal I saw he had both of his swords drawn and was staring at me with a look of. Was that anger? The idiot could only say words with two syllables and had only two facial expressions. But this was a new one. The only time that Cal ever looked angry at me was when…he could use his brain.

"Hello sister dearest," Cal said with that annoying tone. "Did you miss me your brother Calais. It has been a long time since we last met like this hasn't it?" he asked.

"So father has finally decided to heal your brain." I looked down at the ruined throne room and saw he was waving at us. Turning back to face Calais, "I hope you like having your brain back. Because when I am done with you that brain will be nothing but ice and I will ensure you never come back."

"Khione you can't beat me." Calais said with a tone telling me that he was certain in that belief. "I am far stronger than you. I am much faster than you. And most of all you are the... ugliest… woman… I… have… ever… seen." Pointing at me with his fingers he winked and a star made of ice came out of his eye.

Shaking in anger from those words and that despicable wink he had dared to show me, I decided not to hold back any longer. Changing my height to 20ft once more, Calais looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"While you may be stronger than me physically, I am a goddess Calais and you have no idea what I came capable of."

My swords had grown with me and now they were much larger than before. Not giving the idiot any time to speak I brought my large swords down on him. Surprisingly Calais didn't run instead he brace himself for my attack. As my swords connected with his a large shockwave and snow shot downwards from where he was. Not able to move my blades anymore, I waited for the snow to vanish and sitting there was my brother Calais.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that he was able to block my swords so effortlessly. Sadly he didn't get out of my strike unscathed. He was sweaty and his breathing was heavy. If I was to hit him again I was certain that he wouldn't be able to block it like he did this one. Like Zethes he would hit the ground and that was what I had planned. Raising my weapons again to hit his weak body I brought my blades down….

-Time Skip-

I stood over Zethes and Calais. Both of them were beaten and bloody, groaning in pain and their arms were bent at different angles. Sweat and blood was running down there foreheads and armor. They had a complete set of black and blue eyes and several large cuts ran across there bodies. Out of the two of them though, Zethes was the bloodiest after the beating I put him through. Calais didn't have as much injuries but he was breathing much harder than Zethes but he still had the energy to glare at me.

"Khione… you… bitch!" Calais said in-between breaths.

Looking at Boreas he didn't move despite the fact that I had just beaten his two favorite children. Percy was somewhere behind me but all I cared about right now was the hell I wanted to put these idiots through. But first it was time to make sure Calais never returned. Walking over to Calais's exhausted body I stared down at his face and saw nothing but anger on his face.

'How sweet, I bet he thinks I am going to continue to hit him.' I thought.

"Do whatever you want Khione." Calais gritted his teeth. "You may have beaten me now but I will return and when I do. You shall regret this disgrace." I grinned evilly because I was about to end that claim of his right here.

"Sorry Calais but you are never going to return. I will freeze your brain so much that even dad won't be able to heal It. Then I will only have the idiot Cal but he is much better than you." For a second his face was shocked and then it turned to fear.

"No- no- no!" Calais shouted as he tried to run away.

Slamming my stiletto into his right leg I heard a snapping sound and it was music to my ears. Twisting my heels a little, Calais screamed out in pain for a second before I grabbed hold of his head with my hand and lifted him up effortlessly. Calais was flailing around trying to get out of my iron grip since he knew what was coming but it was already too late. Slowly I froze his brain, and with each second his screaming got louder and louder.

Most would have considered this torture but it was anything but that. This was punishment and had he not dared to fight me. Maybe I would have let him have his brain. Oh what am I kidding I would have done this again.

Turning to face my father I saw that he hadn't moved from his throne and I knew why. He may love Calais but if he tried anything I would freeze Calais's brain entirely along with anything else that I wanted.

'Move one step old man and see how cold I can really be.' I warned.

"Khione, please stop!" a familiar voice cried out.

Turning to the person who had dared to tell me to stop, I saw Percy running towards me and before I could yell at him he jumped towards me. Surprised by Percy's guts I lost control of my power for a second and most of Calais's brain turned into solid ice like I had planned but at a rate much faster than I had wanted. Dropping Calais from my grip I waited as Percy sailed through the air and tackled me to the ground with such a force that no 7yr old should be capable of.

His small arms wrapped around my waist and he began to cry into my chest. Sitting there in shock, I realized I had wrapped by own arms around Percy's body.

"Khione, please don't kill him. Death isn't the way." He sniveled.

Pulling away from me he looked into my coffee brown eyes and I realized something right then and there. He had sea-green eyes and only one person I knew had this eye color, _Poseidon._

Before I could say anything else I felt a sharp jagged object rip through my back and come out the other end barely missing Percy's forehead. Gritting my teeth and not wanting to cry out in pain I looked down at my torso and saw gold blood running down my chest. Knowing only one person who had the guts to do this I turned and saw my brother Zethes smiling.

Zethes held the blade and but his eyes closed suddenly and he fell forward losing consciousness. Turing back to face Percy again I saw some of my blood running down his face and a look of shock and fear was plastered onto his poor face.

"Khione!" Percy shouted but I could barely hear him.

Reaching out towards him I tried to wipe the blood away but before I could reach his forehead I gave into my injury and fell backwards. The only sound I heard was of Percy calling my name over and over. Slowly my eyes closed and all I saw was darkness. The last thought I had was that when I healed I would cut off my brothers' head and then I would make Boreas regret messing with me.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it for the edit. I hope you like it and I am sorry if I angered anyone about the name change from Cal to Calais. The reason I did it is because Cal is the idiot and Calais is the one who used to be the smart one. Yes I know freezing a brain wouldn't possibly work but Khione is a goddess and can do it. Anyways see you all in the next edit. Sorry it is taking so long.


	3. I meet the Northern Wind God

Cold as Ice

Authors Note: Hello everyone sorry this isn't an update per say. Currently I am changing all the chapters from 3rd to 1st because I am able to go into greater detail about some things. Anyways the overall plot will be the same but the story will be from Percy and Khione's POV. It isn't the best but this is just a test. Now if any of you have read the Kane Chronicles then I will say that my writing will be like that. Meaning that Percy or Khione will talk in the middle sometimes. Sorry if it bothers you anyways please enjoy.

Summary: All Percy ever wanted was to be loved. Choosing to run away he meets the Boread's and finds the family that he wanted. But as soon as he finds them, it gets yanked away from him by someone much older than he could possibly imagine. Now join him and Khione on his journey to save his new family. They can't do it alone though, they need allies. Can they do it or will they fail?

* * *

Chapter 3 I meet the Northern Wind God

**Percy P.O.V**

Hi it's me again. Khione got tired of recording so I am recording now. Sorry I am not beautiful like Khione nor do I have the ability to make you read this but I hope you enjoy. Last chapter Khione was stabbed in the back by bat boy. It was one of the worst times of my life. Sure I didn't know her much back then but she was the first person to ever give me a gift and seeing her et stabbed was a defining moment in my life. Well I better hurry, Khione is coming back and if she catches me I'll be screwed. Oh god she's here.

With my arms wrapped around Khione's body I was shocked by how cold her body was. It was almost like she was as cold as ice and I was scared to know this. Khione may have indeed given the cold shoulder when we met but I never thought that she would be this cold in person. A part of my conscious was telling me to let go and run away to get warm because she was too cold but another part of me didn't want to.

Maybe it was because her dress was soft, or maybe it was that I just didn't want to let go. The only thing that I was certain of is that I didn't want her killing that purple bat… thing. They were the people that I had seen when I fought that monster in the forest of who knows where and the least I could do was repay the favor. I didn't know them mind you but they scratched my back and now I was scratching there's.

_That's the saying right? I honestly don't know if I said it wrong. Anyways I hope Khione doesn't know about this._

When Khione fell backward with me on top of her, I feared that she would crush me. But as we were falling back I felt her hands wrap around my back and she held me tight to her as we fell into the snow. My eyes were closed and tears were streaming down my face, and I cried into her dress.

"Khione, please don't kill him. Death isn't the way." I sniveled.

Even though I said that I felt that I didn't believe what I said. If I was faced with a life or death situation I would of course kill whoever stood in my way. Then the realization of what I had done hit me. What is Khione had only attacked in self defense I though suddenly scared that I had acted out of line.

Pulling my face off of her dress, I looked up into her coffee brown eyes expecting anger, but instead all I saw care and sadness in her eyes. We both stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long but for some reason I got lost in her eyes. I don't know what it was or if I was meant to but I felt like I was meant to be with her like this. She was much older than me, for that I was certain. But just sitting here together like this felt… right.

Something inside of me was telling me to stay like this forever in her arms, but like all things in my life. The goods things were taken away from one thing after another. Suddenly blood splattered my face and I found myself facing the tip of sword. And the sword was coming out of none other than Khione's chest.

For a second she turned her head to face something and then she turned to face me. Her eyes were hollow and blood was running down her torso. But instead of red blood like mine, gold blood was running down her chest. One second she looked sad and the next she was cold. Unlike originally though she was so cold that I feared she would literally turn into ice. Her body was already cold to begin with but now it was almost unbearable.

"Khione!" I shouted as her arms loosened around me.

I watched as she fell backwards and landed in the snow in front of me. Her eyes were closed and her hair was spread out all over the snow covered floor. Staring down at her dead body, for a few seconds I looked up at the sky and shouted out a scream of pain and sadness. One of the very first people to ever care for me had been taken away and it was my entire fault.

_Had I not interfered Khione would still be alive._ I thought and I gave into my sadness.

Suddenly someone's hand touched my shoulder and I looked at who had touched me. Standing next to me was a man that I had never seen before. He was maybe in his late 20's or early 30's but it was hard to tell with the tears in my eyes. My vision was slightly blurry but I was able to make out his appearance somewhat.

[Khione I already told you. when you were unconscious I was crying and I could barely see anything. Shish after several years together I thought you'd be a little nicer to me.]

This man towering over me was a sturdily built man, and if he was an enemy he would be able to crush me in his hands like nothing. He was wearing a suit so white that I thought it was snow and had dark purple wings like those two winged creatures behind me. His hair and beard were also covered in ice and I couldn't help but wonder how he could handle ice underneath his chin.

"There's no need to cry son." The man said with a smile. "Khione isn't dead. She is just healing at the moment but in the next few minutes she will be back to normal.

Hearing that I turned around to see Khione and saw that the blood on her dress was gone and that the sword was lying on the ground beside her. I wanted to run towards her and see if she was alright, but I had a feeling if I turned around and ran away from this man behind me I wasn't sure what would happen.

I would have liked to listen to my own advice but I lifted my leg up and was about to run when I felt a searing pain shoot through my body. Dropping to my knees, I reached behind my back and felt several needles imbedded in my back. One… two… three… four, all in all there were 4 needles in my back and my body was reacting violently.

"Now I wouldn't turn your back on me young man." The main said somewhere behind me. "You are my guest and you are meant to show me respect. Showing your back to me is a insult and isn't something that you should do."

"Who…" cold sweat was running down my body and my vision was blurring. "Who are you?"

It may have been a simple question but the pain was almost too much for me to handle. My thoughts were clouded by pain and my hands were shaking uncontrollable. He had done something to me unexpected and I have never been this exposed. Even though I spent a month on the street I watched my back at all times and now I felt naked.

[No Khione I don't mean I feel naked. God you are so annoying sometimes. I already told you loud and clear that I felt naked because I had never been so weak and exposed… wait I didn't mean it. Please stay back, stay back!]

"My name is Boreas. I am the North Wind and the God of Winter," Boreas said proudly. "My mother is Eos and my father Astraios. I am a 3rd Generation Titan. Father to immortal demi-gods, Zethes and Cal. My sons also served with Jason of the Argonauts." Boreas said proudly.

A moment of silence passed and Boreas spoke again his voice filled with mirth, "I am also father to the Goddess of Snow Khione."

Normally I would be surprised to hear who Khione's father was but the pain coursing through my body was getting worse and worse. When I feared that I may lose consciousness, the pain suddenly went away as quickly as it had appeared. I heard a faint thud behind me and I turned around to see 4 extremely thin picks of ice sitting upright.

Looking into Boreas's face I noticed something familiar about him. Turning to look at Khione and back to Boreas I noticed the similarities between the two of them. He had her coffee brown eyes, but his glowed with a faint light and the skin complexion was almost uncanny. Unlike Khione though, Boreas seemed warmer than his daughter. Maybe if I got to know him a little better, he might actually be kinder than her.

[Sorry Khione I didn't mean It. besides that was like what… 3 years ago. Besides you are much nicer now than you were several years back. Yes I mean it now back to the story.]

"You look like a male version of Khione!" I shouted out without thinking.

Instantly I placed a hand on my mouth realizing how offensive that was. A few seconds of awkward silence passed between us before Boreas broke out in laughter. Laughing with him for a few seconds he stopped abruptly and wiped a tear away that had formed in his eye.

"Yes I do look like a male Khione don't I." he said smiling and I hoped that I hadn't offended him. "But that is to be expected. I am her father and she is my daughter. Sadly she wasn't born a male. If she was we would look like each other exactly."

I tried to imagine Khione looking like a man but I just couldn't. It just didn't fit her. Maybe Boreas could imagine it but they were family. The only resemblance I saw was skin and eyes. Their personalities contradicted one another. Just from my initial impression Khione was cold and showed barely any sign of warmth or kindness. While Boreas was the opposite, he was just as cold as her but his eyes were warm and his personality was something I could get used to.

_Wait why am I thinking that? I am just a guest here and he might just kick me out in the next few seconds._ I thought sadly.

As if Boreas had read my thoughts he extended a hand towards me. Looking at his hand for a few seconds I took it and he helped me up. I expected my legs to feel like jell-o but I was able to stand on my own and he took his hand away.

Boreas then turned around and walked to the other end of the throne room. Unsure of what to do I looked at Khione and saw that the blood was missing and that she was breathing again. Her eye lids were still closed but I was grateful to know that she was alright. Yet I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of my head at the moment. I felt like something was influencing my emotions but I didn't understand why and more importantly how.

"Percy Jackson, come here." Boreas demanded and I turned around instantly.

Somehow he was able to cross this expansive room in seconds and now he was sitting on a throne of what appeared to be ice. He was much taller than before standing maybe a total of 10ft and sitting atop his head was a crown. It had several red and blue gems encrusted on the top and in the front was a picture of what appeared to be wings. They weren't like his. Instead they were feathery and were outlined with what appeared to be gold. And I realized he was some type of king here and that I had been rude.

Not wishing to anger the king I ran across the throne room and by the time I reached the steps of the throne I was out of breathe. Snow and frost was covering the fur coat Khione had given me and I was breathing hard. My lungs were filled with cold air and my insides were stinging.

Sitting in front of me was Boreas and in his right hand was a scepter and in his left he held a glass ball glowing faintly. I wasn't sure what it was but I saw something swirling inside. Now I would normally think ball with something glowing inside was scary but it didn't radiate with fear or anything like that. Instead it was something much warmer and I felt an innate connection to the ball. I had never felt anything like this before, but I felt like whatever was inside that ball was trying to break free and combine with my body.

"Boreas what is that sphere in your hand?" I asked once my breathing steadied.

"Right now that is unimportant Percy Jackson. Instead I must ask you some very important questions. If you answer them honestly then I shall reveal what this orb is for." Boreas said.

Wait I thought. _How does he even know my name?_

"I know your name because my son Cal read your name on a pair of your undergarments." Boreas said and I realized he did read my thoughts. "Yes Percy I can read your thoughts like an open book. But I can only do it when you are in my presence."

"I see." I may have said that but I was scared, he could read my thoughts and I couldn't do anything about it. Wishing to change the subject as quickly as possible I asked. "What are these questions that you wish to ask me?"

Leaning back in his throne Boreas placed his scepter in the snow and he placed the glowing orb on the left arm rest of his throne. Wrapping his arms together, he leaned forward until we were face to face. When we were staring at each other I realized that he was really different up-close. I saw wrinkles under his eyes and several pimples were on his left cheek. His large face though bothered me a little. He was so much larger than me and if he chose to head but me he would send me flying back.

Then there was the fact that he was a god. If what Khione said was true then her father must be a god as well and if he wanted to he could vaporize me on the spot. Now the question was why he hadn't and what the questions that was going to be asked. Would they be like if I said something wrong I would be vaporized on the spot? Or would they be like a test. I hoped they were neither honestly.

"Tell me Percy Jackson, are you scared of me?"

I was surprised by the question but before I could think of it I responded, "I am scared your majesty."

"Good you answered honestly." He pulled his face back and I realized that I had been holding my breath in this entire time. "Now tell me. Do you know anything at all about your heritage?"

"What do you mean exactly? All I know is that I am a son to a woman named Sally Jackson. My father abandoned me and now I find myself facing a god." I got a little angry because talking about my father was a sore subject.

Every night I would dream about him and what he would be like. The way I imagined him was being a large man who was both kind and strong. He followed the law and had a good paying job. When I was six I believed he left because he was getting money so that I could be with him but I soon realized that was a false dream. He left me with my son and twin brother and ever since I developed a grudge against him. I also promised myself that if I ever met him I would give him a good punch for leaving me with that family.

"So you know nothing about your heritage at all?" Boreas asked.

I looked him in the eyes and I felt he knew something about me. Oh who am I kidding it was obvious he knew something and I wanted to know what. Honestly though I wasn't sure. How could anyone know me better than me? Yet he said it like he was certain I knew nothing about myself.

"What are you talking about your majesty?"

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology Percy?"

I tried to think of where he was getting at but I knew a little. One day I had gone to the library and picked up a book that had the Greek Gods written inside. Most of the words had faded but I was able to make out the word the Olympians. After that I did studying and I found out that the Olympians were 12 gods who ruled over Ancient Greece during the old times.

"I know a little like the Olympian Gods." I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Well that is good at least." Boreas murmured. "Anyways before I continue I must ask, do you believe that gods exist?"

I thought about that question for a bit. Had I come here before I might now believe it, but now I was certain that gods existed? Khione told me that she was the goddess of snow and she made a small blizzard with her finger. Then I had a 10ft man sitting in front of me and no adult I knew was ever that tall. Thinking about it a little harder I realized I was working my brain much harder than I had originally thought possible.

"Since I met Khione and I now see you. I do believe the gods exist is some way or another. But I must now ask where we are going with this. All you have asked me was questions about god. Yet you know something about me that I don't. Don't you?"

Boreas sighed, "Percy have you ever felt something weird when you least expected it. For example have you ever felt like water was able to bend to your will?"

Thinking about that I did recall a time when I was washing dishes and in my anger my gut tightened and the kitchen pipes exploded. When Sally and Gabe ran into the kitchen I was standing there dry despite the fact that the water hit me. Yet my clothes weren't soaked. Instead the water just slid down my body. After that I felt like all water around me moved with a simple hand gesture. But it couldn't have been a coincidence could it?

"I was able to make my sink explode once. But the water didn't soak my clothes." I said and I felt something inside me suddenly change. Boreas then did something I didn't expect. He clapped his hands together and the ice around my feet suddenly changed to water and I fell in.

It wasn't deep mind you but I was caught off guard by the sudden change. Shooting out of the ice cold water and gasping for breath I saw that none of my clothes were wet. All the water just slid off my shirt and pants and even my shoes were dry. They were still cold but it was to be expected. Looking up at Boreas I saw he had a puzzled expression on his face. Like he wasn't able to make out whether I would be someone useful to him or an annoyance that needed to be thrown away. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Percy, move the water for me?" Boreas asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Do something with the water!" Boreas snapped scaring me a little. "Concentrate on the water and make something with it. Use your hand or something. Just do something with the water around you."

He clapped his hands again and all half of the throne rooms' snow and ice turned into water, and with it came an increased level of ice cold water. It was now waist deep and my legs were shaking from the cold. Trying to concentrate on what Boreas had said I looked at him and saw he was waiting impatiently for me to do something that I had no clue how to do.

_How am I supposed to do something with water? My legs are freezing and I can't stop chattering. And if I don't get out soon I may just freeze._

_Extend your palm and concentrate hard on the fresh water around you._ Boreas said in my head.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I extended my left arm outwards and closed my eyes. Concentrating on the water all around me, I felt a sudden pull in my gut. It was painful but it did catch me off guard and I nearly lost my concentration. Hearing a gasp of surprised I opened my eyes and saw Boreas with a shocked expression on his face.

But that wasn't the surprising thing. In-between both of was a 30ft snake made of water. It looked like a king cobra and was transparent. I would have been scared to see such a large creature in front of me but when it turned its great head and looked at me, I could hear its thoughts. Don't ask me how water can have a thought but this snake did.

_Master what will ask of me?_ The snake hissed in my head.

"Master?" I said out loud while the snake turned away from Boreas and slithered towards me.

_Indeed. You have called me Percy Jackson and I am your faithful servant._ The snake hissed as it wrapped around me. I feared that it would crush me but I realized that it couldn't. it was made of water but I didn't want to test that theory.

Suddenly I lost concentration and the snake's form dispersed. Whatever was keeping it together broke apart and before I could get drenched the snake vanished along with the water. For a moment I was surprised by what had just happened but I looked at Boreas and saw his eyes were burning with a bright fire. I suddenly felt like I was in a spot light and if I didn't do something soon I feared that I would become an experiment for the god.

Boreas laughed and with it an icicle high above felt and landed beside his throne. Looking up I saw hundreds of them and I realized that this room was dangerous. Yet most of the roof was missing. It looked like someone had cut a large deep gash through the roof and then I realized that the floor behind me was also had a gash similar to the roofs. Except that it was much larger and ran to the other side of the room.

"Percy Jackson," Boreas continued laughing. "You are a most important person in this world now. You are none other than a son of the sea god Poseidon! You shouldn't even exist and when the other Olympians find out about you—"

"Wait!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Did you just say I am a son of Poseidon?"

Boreas stopped laughing and looked like I was crazy.

"Of course you are Percy. Only children of Poseidon can move water around them, and you just made a snake of water a few minutes' ago. You have no idea how special you really are."

"No I can't be a son of Poseidon or whatnot. My father is a deadbeat that abandoned my mom and twin brother. He ran away when we were born and he can't possibly be a god." I said.

Before I knew it I was rambling on about how I had lost everything important to me and how strange occurrences have happened recently. From the day the sink exploded to the forest fight and with each second that passed I realized that I didn't even believe myself anymore. Instead I was just running from the truth and before I knew it I fell to my knees in shock.

"I can't be the son of a god. I can't." I continued to say over and over hoping that this was some sick joke.

"It may be hard for you to take in but you are indeed a son of Poseidon and I would wager that the twin brother you're talking about is one as well."

Hearing that my brother was possibly the son of Poseidon I looked up from my knees and realized that my mom did indeed say that we both had the same father.

_What else didn't my mother tell me? Has my life been a lie this entire time? Have I been a god and my mother didn't even tell me. She just kept me around to be her slave didn't she?_ The more I thought about this the more my anger towards my mom grew. I was the son of a god and she hid it from me all this time.

"Percy you aren't a god like me." Boreas said suddenly.

"Then what am I?" I shouted. "Am I a god? Or am I a human? You just said my dad was Poseidon the god of the sea. If that is true then shouldn't I be a god?"

"You are neither." Boreas said and I felt my anger slowly disperse. "You are half god and half mortal. We call your kind demi-gods because you are children of a certain god. But don't get me wrong you are still human. One day you will die from old age, but you can wield the powers of a god until then."

Dropping to my arms I looked like a table and I realized that I wasn't the Percy I used to be. That Percy was long gone and sitting in his place was me. A person that had no clue what he truly was. The entire world I knew had been rocked and everything I knew had been thrown out the window. Staring at the floor I could almost imagine my body being made completely out of water like that snake, and I was waiting for the day when I would explode like it.

I sat there for a few minutes and I was grateful that Boreas didn't say anything. He was waiting for me to accept this patiently and it must have been funny to him. Here I was a boy no older than 7 and I learn that I am the son of one of the big three. If that was true then did that mean there were other people like me? Then I remembered what Boreas had said, "I shouldn't exist."

Raising my head from the floor, "Boreas what did you mean by I shouldn't exist?"

For a few seconds Boreas didn't say anything but I had no idea what I wanted anymore. I wanted to know what he meant by that but now my previous dream was something I wasn't sure of. That dream was the old Percy's not mine. I wasn't even sure if I would live to even have a dream. Boreas said I shouldn't be and if that was the case he might just kill me.

"Children of the Big Three shouldn't exist at all!" he said it like it was warning. "After World War 2 Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a promise to never have children. Now nearly 50 years after that war I find you a son of Poseidon in my court."

"Then what does that mean for me? Will you kill me? Or will you throw me out and pretend that we never met?"

"Honestly Percy I don't want to do either option. You may not know it yourself but one day you shall become a most powerful demi-god. Children of the Big Three in time could even rival gods if they were given the proper training." His voice trailed off as he looked away from me.

"What are you saying exactly your majesty. Am I able to stay or should I leave?"

Boreas looked at me and his eyes had that glow like before. He didn't know what to do with me and if I was in his place I would be sure either. He said that in time I could rival a god and if that was the case I would fear that a kid could one day take my throne. And I bet that is what he was thinking exactly. In time I could take his throne and he wasn't sure if I was useful or just a liability. Honestly though I will accept whatever he says in the end. I am after all a demi-god apparently and, my life in the end is forfeit.

"I have decided Percy. You may stay with my children and I and I won't say anything about your existence to the Olympians. If they find out about you they will want to destroy you."

_I guess that is to be expected. But I was just a boy they wouldn't destroy for being born would they?_ I thought but the look in Boreas's eyes told me that they would if they found out about me.

"In return though you must become either my champion… or." He stopped mid sentence and a smile graced his lips.

"What is or?" I asked wondering who it could possibly be.

Boreas may seem like a good person to be a champion to but I wouldn't be able to handle him. The only other people I knew of in this throne room were Khione and those winged things. I didn't want to serve those guys because they attacked Khione. The only options left to me were now Khione or Boreas and I wasn't sure of either.

"Or my daughter Khione, the goddess of snow." Boreas said finishing his sentence.

"So let me get this straight. I can stay with you but I must either be your champion or Khione's?" I asked.

Boreas nodded his head and I thought about the options I had. If I left my life was forfeit because monsters had been chasing me across the country side. But if stayed, I would serve a god. And not just any god, both of them were cold and if I angered one of them they could vaporize me before I could probably blink. Either way both option put me in danger but if I had to stay and choose who to serve I knew who.

Pulling myself off the ground, I got up and stood tall. Breathing in the cold air, I dropped to one knee and lowered my head.

"King Boreas I accept your offer to stay here in your house. I wish to be champion to will be Khione, the Goddess of Snow. Until the day that I am no longer, this I swear." I sat there waiting for his response.

"I figured you'd choose to be Khione's champion but I thought I'd see if you wanted to be my mine." He sighed in annoyance that I had been lost. "Before you become my daughters champion though I will give to you the orb that you asked about earlier."

Before I could look up I felt an icy hand grip the back of my coat and suddenly I felt myself get thrown backwards. Landing on my back I found myself feeling dizzy and my vision was blurry. As my vision cleared I saw Khione standing over me and she was incredibly angry.

_Oh no what have I done?_ I thought.

The first thing I noticed what that the stab wound she had earlier was gone and that all traces of blood was missing. Even her dress had been repaired and I felt like my life had suddenly got harder than I had initially thought. Before I could move she reached down and grabbed my coat by the neck and lifted me up until I was directly in her face.

"Uh hi Khione I see you healed well." I said hoping that she would drop me nicely.

"Don't you dare say hi to me Percy," she said my name with disgust before she threw me aside. "You dare to bow my father yet you didn't to me. You are my champion and you are to bow to me first before anyone else."

Sliding across the floor I looked up and saw Khione walking over to me. She was now beyond angry and I had no idea what I had done to cause such anger. Suddenly she vanished in a tornado of snow and appeared in front of me again. The next thing I knew I felt her heel slam into my chest and I got pinned to the ground. Standing over me she glared daggers into my eyes and I was beginning to think I made a wrong decision to serve her.

"Khione sweetheart that boy is now your champion." Boreas said trying to dissolve the situation. "If you kill him then you—"

"Shut up old man." Khione said French. "I don't care if you made him my champion. All I care about is that he bowed to you and he never once bowed to me!" she shouted at him before turning her attention back to me.

Staring into her coffee brown eyes like last time I hoped that she would stop but suddenly the pressure of her heel increased and I felt my ribs begin to crack. If I didn't do something soon she would break my ribs and she probably wouldn't stop there. Think Percy, how are you going to get out of this one and I only had one option available.

"Khione," I cried. "I am sorry for not bowing to you first. But I wasn't your champion just yet so there shouldn't be any point in your anger right?"

Once those words left my mouth the situation just got worst. First she took her heel off of my torso and then she pulled me up again. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds again and this time she threw me towards Boreas's throne. Sailing across the throne room I realized that if I hit the throne with my head I would be dead.

Thankfully Boreas caught me and lowered me to the steps of his throne. Getting up I dusted myself off and saw that Khione was still glaring at me. Her head was cocked and a hand was on her hip but she didn't seem as angry as a few seconds ago. Instead she seemed annoyed that Boreas had interrupted. Maybe she was hoping for me to hit that throne.

Then I realized what she waiting for. The sound of something cracking behind me drew my attention and I turned around to see a ghastly image of myself standing before me. We looked the same but he radiated with a power that I never felt before. Instinctively I reached my hand towards the ghost/apparition and it did the same.

When our fingers connected with one another a bright light engulfed my vision. Once the light faded I found myself changed. My old clothes were gone and instead I was wearing clothes made of silk. My pants and t-shirts were now black but fit perfectly. The shoes I had worn here were gone and in their place was a new pair of vans. Even the fur coat was gone and in its place was a jacket that was unzipped and had two inside and outside pockets.

But that wasn't the most surprising change. I could feel power coursing through my body just waiting to be unleashed. What I didn't plan was that Boreas and Khione were looking at me with entirely different expressions. Boreas was grinning and Khione looked like she didn't care about what had just happened.

"From now on Percy you are the champion of Khione. To make your title complete I have given you my blessing. From this day forward you will have a much greater control of the sky and you can also you ice any way you see fit." Boreas said taking my attention away from my new outfit.

Instinctively I wanted to bow but I remembered that Khione wasn't happy when I bowed to her father. Instead I just did a slight bow hoping that Khione wouldn't get angry for this. At first nothing happened but I felt a cold hand grip my neck and I knew if I bowed for any longer I would be thrown again.

"Boreas I thank you for these gifts. I will do my best to serve your daughter until I am no longer necessary."

With that I turned around and found myself less than 10 feet away from Khione. Her arms were folded and I got a feeling that if I said anything she would lash out in anger. Choosing to stay quite I stood there waiting for her to say something.

"So from now on you are my champion eh?" she said like it was a challenge. "From now on I expect you to follow my every order. If you choose to not follow then… let's just say that you don't want to know what will happen to you. Now come I want to see how powerful you are now." She said before spinning on her heel and walking towards the sealed door.

Turning to look at Boreas I smiled and said a silent thank you, before running to catch up with my goddess. Life may have been hard but now I had someone in my life. It wasn't exactly as I had planned but it was better than nothing. Besides serving Khione isn't so bad, it was better than the other options that I had.

I didn't know it then but my life was going to forever change. I was a son of Poseidon the god of the sea. I was now champion to the goddess of snow Khione, and something was coming I wasn't ready for. But that is for another time. I just wanted to enjoy my days with Khione and life was great at the moment.

Boreas watched as his daughter and her champion walk out the doors. "There relationship will be a most interesting one… isn't it Aphrodite." He said.

Aphrodite the Goddess of Love appeared out of thin air and stood beside Boreas and had a starry look in her eyes. She had seen a vision of this future couple and she couldn't wait to sink her nails into this new couple that no one will see coming.

"It is indeed, Percy Jackson, a 7yr old son of Poseidon and the Goddess of Snow Khione. This is a most interesting match. They have many obstacles to overcome together thought. I just can't wait to see where they go. But tell me Boreas why now are you letting Khione, be with someone of the sea?"

Boreas sighed because it was a touchy subject but he knew that this time was coming sooner or later.

"Unlike his father Poseidon, Percy is more trustful. Besides Poseidon forced himself on my daughter and that son they bore was a disgrace. With Percy they will develop a bond first and eventually it will turn to love."

"That isn't what I asked."

Boreas stared at Aphrodite and he knew that she wanted his real answer.

"A storm is coming Aphrodite. I won't be around to help Percy or Khione and neither will my sons. In the next few weeks darkness is coming and the fates told me that only a son of Poseidon and my daughter would be capable of stopping this storm."

"Do you honestly believe they can stop that great darkness? He was one of the very first and I doubt a demi-god and a goddess will be strong enough to stop him."

"Alone they don't stand a chance but Percy is someone very special. He can unite enemies together and allies together. If they manage to get away they might be able to form an army that can stop him."

"Then how exactly do you plan to hide this war and Percy away from the Olympians. I am the only one that knows about this but eventually they will catch on. Once Zeus finds out about him I can't protect him." Aphrodite warned.

"I know you can't. Besides when I gave Percy my blessing I also put an extremely large spell on him. Until he turns 12 Zeus will never be able to see him. And wind gods can hide wars easily from the Olympians." Boreas didn't need to say anymore Aphrodite already knew where he was going with this.

"I hope you know what you are doing Boreas. He isn't someone that can be beaten easily. Percy and Khione will need a force larger than anything on the Olympians can muster." With that Aphrodite vanished leaving behind a faint scent of strawberry lipstick.

Boreas got up and looked at the throne room's entirety. This would be the site of the first and last battle but until then he had to set up for it. calling to him various assortments of weapons he got to work for the coming fight.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay that is it for now. I know it is a major change to the original chapter but it is necessary. Aphrodite now knows about what is coming and so does Boreas. Now before I leave Percy and Khione will not have a romantic relationship. Percy is 7 and Khione is well much older than him. For now I am going to concentrate on the two of them bonding. That is it for now and I will see you all next time.


End file.
